Damned Dreams
by Water Goddess Yuuki
Summary: Ichigo is having some trouble getting to sleep. I wonder what's causing his sleeping troubles? rated for second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I took this from my dA account and spiffed it up a bit. I made this a loonnngg time ago and, after re-reading it, I see how much I sucked back then. I also didn't have spell-check. So, basically, all I did is spell-check it like crazy o.o

"Damn...I hate this..."  
A boy with orange hair muttered again as he walked to the nurse's office.  
"Hello-? Oh! Ichigo! What may I do for you today?" asked a boy with black hair.  
"Nothing much, Hanatarou. Just the norm, please." Ichigo said while blushing a little.  
Hanatarou sighed.  
"Again?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, come on." they entered a separate room where students who couldn't go back to class stayed.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Hanatarou asked Ichigo as the two sat on one of the cots. Ichigo was about to reject the offer, but changed his mind.  
"I guess...But if you laugh at me..." He trailed off.  
"Oh, Ichigo! You know me! I wouldn't do that! Besides, with my current situation with Ganju-san, I could probably give you tips!" Shortly after their previous return from Soul Society, the Soul Society decided to send three captain and twelve under ranks with then, our from each squad, in order to fend off the remaining enemies. They were all randomly positioned around Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. When Ganju's sister told him to go too, he wasn't at all mad. In fact, he asked Hanatarou out that evening. Both Hanatarou and Ganju now work at Karakura town high school. Hanatarou now works as the nurse, and Ganju as the Gym coach.  
"Well," Ichigo started, "I fell asleep in the one class that Shunsui Kyoraku just-so-happened to get to teach. He was too lazy to wake me up, so I kept sleeping. Then, I had one of 'those' dreams again."  
"Was it Uryuu again?"  
"Who else? I just can't get my mind off of him..." he muttered. "Anyway, this time, though...it was...different..."  
"was it just 'I love you', kiss, 'I love you too'?"  
"No. Definitely not. Much more graphic this time." he sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this. The only reason I woke up was because I started moaning too loud for Shunsui to continue his lesson. What was even worse, he made Uryuu, the one who'd caused all this, to wake me up. Aw, god! I don't know what to do! Other than in here, I haven't slept in four friggin' days!" Ichigo collapsed on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well, why don't you just tell him?" Hanatarou threw out there. Ichigo sighed loudly, eyes getting drowsy.  
"It won't work that way...-yawn- But, I guess I could try at least...fora...minu..." Ichigo fell asleep. Hanatarou smiled sadly and got up. He put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle and wrote Ichigo's name in the log or the fourth time this week. After a few minutes, the very loud symbol that Ichigo was, at least, unconscious, was heard through the nurse's office. Hanatarou reached back and turned on the small radio he kept in the office so no one would hear the poor lusting shinigami representative dream of a certain Quincy.

"Oww...OWw... OWWWW! Damnit!" Ishida screamed out in pain.  
"Relax, Ishida. We're at the nurse's now. Hanatarou will take care of you." Ganju shouted as he and Ishida suddenly barged into the nurse's office and walked over to the small desk that Hanatarou was sitting at his small desk filing papers.  
"Oi! Hana-chan!" Ganju yelled, scaring the shinigami out of his gigai.  
"Uryuu here went and busted up his ankle. Can you bandage him up?"  
"S-sure, Ganju-kun. Sit here, please." Hanatarou motioned to a chair with a foot rest in front of it. Ganju helped seat Ishida correctly and began bandaging.  
"Well, you sprained your ankle pretty badly. I'd use my zanpaktou, but not here. I'll ask Orihime-san if she can heal it for you later, ok?" Ishida nodded.  
"Good. Just let me sign you in." He wrote down Ishida's information when a brilliant idea hit him.  
'I could put him in the same room as Ichigo-san and then he'll see what Ichigo thinks of him!'  
"Ishida-san, We're going to move you onto a cot in the secluded area so you can get some rest. OK?" Ishida then again nodded.  
'It's been two hours...he should be calmed down now and in a peaceful sleep...I hope...' Hanatarou peeked into the room and glanced at Ichigo's cot. He'd gotten under the covers and was sleeping like a baby, drooling a little. He then led Ganju and Ishida to the cot.  
"We should probably prop your leg up." Hanatarou got a few pillows and gently lifted Ishida's ankle and slid the pillows under it. He then put an ice pack on the ankle and headed for the door.  
"If you need anything, Ishida-san, just call, ok?" Ishida nodded again and laid his head back. The ice hurt like hell. He looked around the room and noticed a mass in the bed beside his and saw a clump of orange hair from under the covers. 'What's Ichigo doing here? Did he get hurt? Was there a hollow? Is he ok? Why do I care?!' Ishida's mind was frantic with so many questions and no answer. He had a reason to be so worried seeing that the carrot-topped boy was a magnet for trouble. 'Ugh...if only I could move...' He eyed Ichigo's sleeping form. The scowl normally on his face was gone, as if it never existed. His mouth was semi-open. 'Aww. He's so cute, I could just eat him up and then-wait-no! Bad Ishida! Bad!' He stared at Ichigo for a good fifteen minutes, taking in his every detail. Suddenly, Ichigo started to moan and sweat and his breathing got heavy. The scowl was back on his face, but it was more out of pain than anything else. 'Maybe this is why he's here...maybe he's running a fever.'  
Ishida was about to call for Hanatarou until Ichigo whispered his name.  
"Ishida!" But it was more than a plain whisper. It was plagued by pure lust and want.  
"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida said, nervously. He watched the shinigami representative flip over in his cot and moan even more. Upon further investigation, Ishida concluded he was still asleep. His eyes were still shut and he wasn't responding to him. Actually...  
Every time Ishida said something, the moaning started back up full-force. It was almost like it was intoxicating Kurosaki. Ishida stayed quiet for a minute. After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo was as quiet as when Ishida first walked in the room.  
"Ichigo?" He said again. It started up again.  
'You know what? Screw my ankle!' Ishida thought as he swung his good leg to the floor and gingerly removed the other. He then searched for the crutches so he could hobble over to Ichigo. He was only supposed to use them for an emergency like going to the restroom, but to him, this was an emergency.  
Miraculously, he made it to Ichigo's bed somehow. He sat down in the chair next to it and leaned over Ichigo's face.  
"Kurosaki! Are you OK?" he whispered a little louder into his ear. This earned a long, held-out moan. But now, up close, Ishida could tell it wasn't from pain...It was from pleasure!

"I...I-s...hida...I-I..." He slowly spat out the words as if they were being forced out of him. And suddenly, Ichigo sat up in his sub-conscious state and leaned in to Ishida's ear, which he nibbled a bit, making Ishida shudder.  
"I love...u...Uryuu Ishieda...wit all my...heart, mi...nd, bod...dy and s-soul..."  
And then Ichigo kissed Ishida full on the lips. But, in the middle of the kiss, Ichigo fell asleep, almost knocking the proud Quincy off the chair due to his weight, making Ishida flinch a little from the pain in his ankle.  
While Ishida was trying to set him back on the cot, Ichigo sub-consciously wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. So, Ishida ended up with Ichigo hanging off of him, totally asleep and only half on the bed. Soon after, Ishida fell asleep as well.  
Ichigo woke up a few hours later. 'Man...That was the weirdest dream of them all...' he snuggled closer to the warm pillow. 'Wow...what a soft, breathing, pillow...wait-what?!' Ichigo looked up from his sleeping position and almost screamed. He looked into his love's ace. His glasses had fallen off.  
"Heh. Your face looks pretty nice without the glasses." he accidentally said out loud.  
"As does yours without the scowl." Ishida said groggily. Ichigo was surprised and made a move to get up.  
"No...Wait...I like you sitting here..." he mumbled. So, Ichigo stayed.  
"Ichigo..."  
"Y-yea?" Ishida leaned up and kissed Ichigo.  
"I love you, too." Ishida mumbled through the kiss.  
"Good.'Cause I don't know how much longer I could've gone without you. Ichigo mumbled back, wrapping his arms around Ishida's neck. They stayed like that, kissing the daylight out of each other until there was no more air in their lungs. Ichigo then bit the neck of the dark-haired boy.  
"Hey, Ichigo. I need to speak with y-"  
The two stopped their business and pulled apart immediately.  
"Uh...Maybe this is a bad time..." Hitsugaya started to inch his way out of the room, eyes wide.  
"Yes. Bad time. Leave. Now." Ichigo glared at the horrified figure in the doorway.  
"Y-you do realiz-mmmph!"  
Right once poor little Hitsugaya was out of the room, Ichigo jumped on top of Ishida and claimed his mouth as his.  
"Sorry, Ishida-kun...I'm very impatient." He then went on with his business. He gently sat Ishida up in his lap, being very careful of his injured ankle, and kissed him again. And, this time, Ishida kissed back.  
"I love you, Ishida."  
"I love you too, Ichigo."  
Suddenly, Ichigo pulled Ishida's pant leg up on the injured ankle. He then kissed it tenderly.  
"Get better soon. Then the real fun begins." And with those, words, Ishida wished his ankle was fine.  
The two then helped each other back up.  
"Well, we should get back to class - AH!" Ishida bent over and grabbed his ankle in pain, momentarily forgetting his injury.  
"Ishi!" Ichigo bent down and picked him up. He put Ishida back on the bed and got his crutches from the bedside.  
"Can you walk? Are you OK? Should I get Hanatarou? Is-"  
"Stop it, Ichigo." he laughed. "I'll be fine." He winced as he stood. "It just hurts a little when I walk."C'mon. It's time for 7th period."  
Thus, the two walked together to the classroom. Before they went to their respective seats, though, Ishida gave him the smallest peck on the lips possible. It was meant to be a goodbye kiss, but what Ichigo did next was to mark Ishida as his. He gently grabbed Ishida's head and only slightly deepened the kiss. It definitely got the point across. The duo then split up and went to their respective seats. Luckily, the teacher's back was turned when this happened. The class period went by with the two of them getting odd glances. They then started to head out. Ichigo dropped Ishida off at his apartment and gave him a good-bye kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

It was lunchtime at Karakura High. Ichigo and all of his friends were hanging around their normal lunch spot, chatting away. But today, something was different. Instead of sitting far away from each other like normal, Ishida was literally in Ichigo's lap, reading a book and sharing food.  
"Umm...Guys?" Orihime looked at her friends.  
"Yes?" They both responded. Then, Orihime asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"Since when have you two been dating?"  
Silence.  
"Uh...It was yesterday, right, Ishi-kun?" Ichigo tried to remember. Uryuu smiled lightly and kissed him.  
"Yes, Since yesterday. Why?" Ishida questioned.  
"Well...It just looks like you two have been together like...forever." Tatsuki said.  
"Well," Ichigo started, "Maybe we've liked each other for a while and kept it to ourselves, ne?"  
"Yea, and your stubbornness almost cost you your algebra grade! If you didn't fall asleep so much, you might've actually gotten some work done!"  
"Hey! That was your fault!" Ichigo rebuked.  
"My fault?! What did I do?!" Ishida sneered up at Ichigo as he spoke.  
"You wouldn't get out of my head! Because of those damn dreams with you in them, I never slept in fear of waking up my family!"  
"Idiot."  
"Bigger idiot!"The two then passionately kissed each other and then went back to what was now the new normal.  
Inoue, Chad, and Tatsuki just sat there and watched the odd sight.  
"Well, looks like we'll have to just get used to this!" Orihime shouted.  
"Yea." Chad mumbled, still adjusting to this new reality.  
'Uh...They'd better stop soon...Sensei's headed over here...And she's really strict on the whole 'No PDA' thing..."  
Suddenly, Ichigo fell off the tree stump he was leaning on and Ishida fell in top of him.  
"Klutz..." Ishida looked playfully at Ichigo and helped him back up.  
"So!" Orihime suddenly shouted. "Who wants some of my new recipe? It's got bean paste!" She held a pot over her head.  
"ORIHIME~CHYANNN" Chizuru suddenly jumped up and hugged her.  
"Hands off!"  
"I'll try some, Orihime-san."  
"Really Ishida-kun?"  
"I guess I will too, then."  
"Me too."  
"Alright! Some for Kurosaki-kun, and some for Saod-kun, too!"

I'm wondering if I should post the second chapter, too… O.o


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't say this in the first chapter, but I DO NOT OWN!

"I-Ichigo...f-faster...." Ishida moaned as Ichigo thrusted as deep as possible into him. "Oh, Ichigo...Ah!"

Ichigo awoke from his dream in a sweat. He rolled over only to see his lover, Ishida, reading a book beside him.  
"Had another one of those dreams?" Ishida glanced at the strawberry, who still had a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.  
"Sorry, Ishida....Did I wake you?" Ishida shook his head slowly. "Actually...I couldn't sleep..." Ishida put down his book and rolled closer to Ichigo. He then slowly kissed Ichigo, slowly moving his hands into Ichigo's hair. "I was too busy thinking of what you were dreaming about..." Ichigo kissed back, loving the feeling of hands in his hair. "Want me to show you?" Ichigo said huskily, as he started to nibble on Ishida's ear, making him whimper, and moved on to ravish the Quincy's neck. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover's hips and put them at level with his, pulling him closer, letting go, closer, further...  
"Ah! Ichigo!" Ishida started to moan his name over and over as he did this, begging to go further. Ichigo, getting closer to his edge, obliged to his lover's pleas, and tossed him over and ripped off his boxers, preparing him for what was to come.  
"Ishida...Is it okay if you let my dreams come true?" He looked down at his lover, who looked into his eyes, with a loving expression on his face.  
"Do as you wish, my love..." Ichigo then kissed Ishida once more, pulled his fingers out, and began to thrust into his lover. He hit that one spot that he knew Ishida just loved when he did it right. He began to put his hand in sync with his thrusts and had Ishida in pure bliss. "I-Ichigo...f-faster..." Ishida moaned as Ichigo thrusted as deep as possible into him. "Oh, Ichigo...Ah!" With a shout of his name, Ishida came, his lover soon to follow. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his love's waist, pulling him close. "Well," a groggy Ishida asked, "did I make your dreams come true?" Ichigo smiled, pulling him closer. "I love you..." he said, placing a small kiss onto Ishida's lips before falling into sleep. "I love you...too...." Ishida whispered, falling into his own deep sleep.

Outside the window, a black haired Shinigami bolted away from its perch outside of the couple's window, a video camera in the slender hand. "Orihime's never gonna believe this!" Rukia exclaimed.


End file.
